Where We Left Off
by Serena Scarlet
Summary: ONE SHOT  She just needed a rebound from her ex-boyfriend. He was just…there. Unfortunately, this was one one-night stand that wouldn't be forgotten. Rated PG-13


**A/N: Very loosely based on the song "Bad Boy" by Cascada. **

**As an average FANfiction author (emphasis on FAN), I don't own anything.**

Where We Left Off

Sakura was nervously pacing back and forth the little coffee shop. She glanced at her watch, then looked at the clock on the wall, then checked her watch again.

What was taking Yukito so long? They had agreed to meet up at 4:30 _sharp_. This little date was even his idea, not hers! Although she would be lying if she said that she didn't want to spend time with him…even though they lived close to each other, Sakura had college and Yukito had work, so they didn't see each other often.

A door bell dinged, and she automatically swung her head around to check who just came in. She saw it wasn't her boyfriend, and her head fell again.

She didn't know how long she waited, but suddenly she felt a presence near her. Was it…

"Yukito!"

Sakura smiled and blushed. Then she promptly jumped into his arms.

Yukito just smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"And how is little Sakura-chan doing?"

"I'm fine…and you can really stop calling me Sakura-chan! We're in a relationship, so you can call me Sa-ku-ra!" She could barely sit still as he settled into his chair, putting his coat behind him.

"Ah, Sakura…-chan. That's what I want to talk about you with."

"Hoe?"

"Coffee for me, please…" he asked the waiter that by now had come over. "Now, Sakura-chan, you know I love you…"

"Yes…" Sakura glanced down at her hands and blushed.

"…but I've recently discovered that the love I feel for you is…that of a brother. I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I can no longer pretend to see you _that _way."

"…w-what?"  
"Sakura, we need to break up."  
Her heart instantly was stabbed by an icepick. She couldn't—no, she wouldn't—

Unless…

"Who…who is she?"

"Huh?"

"Who is this other woman you've loved! There must be someone else! Why did you have to even pretend to be my boyfriend then?" She stood up, hurt but angry. Angry at who or what, no one knew.

Yukito looked out the window into the chilly autumn streets. "I…do love someone else. Someone I've known since I was small. And I only went out with you…because I thought it would make that person happy. I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."

Sakura couldn't say anything. She raised her hand and was about to slap him, but she found she couldn't.  
She loved him too much.

*.*.*

At day, the "Fire Dragon" looks like your normal, run down pub.

But at night, it was a place for those who not only wanted but _needed_ to dance. It was a place where, if you played your cards right, you could get away with anything and leave no trace.

It was here that a certain Sakura Kinomoto was dancing in the middle of the floor. But it was only so that the music from the speakers penetrated her skull, so that the lights blinded her. Her heart and body felt cold, even when the room was scorching from the body heat.

Her expression was unreadable.

She danced (somewhat), but sometimes she stood there and listened to the commotion around her.

It was chaotic bliss.

She let the colors and noises blend and blur all around her, encircling and caging her, as she just started to sway and fall…

The next thing she knew she found herself on a couch smelling like sweat. A man was sitting next to her on a lounge chair, waiting for her to get up.

"There," he nodded his head to the table, "You fainted. Drink."

On the table was a glass of what appeared to be water.

She must have looked at him funny, because he said, "Don't worry. I didn't spike it or anything. It's not my style. Besides," he glanced to the dance floor with its crowd of people, "I don't need drugs to get girls to come home with me."

"Fancy yourself a bad boy, do you?" she picked up the glass and promptly drained it, the whole time with her eyes intersecting his.

"Only way to survive around here."

There was a pause when they just looked around them, until he broke the silence again.

"Why were you just standing there? Aren't you usually supposed to dance in a club?"

"Why do you dance?"

"I dance to feel alive," at this, his eyes glinted. She noticed their golden shade.

"I stand to lose myself."

"Huh."

"Then," he pulled himself out of the chair and extended a hand towards her, "I suppose that you have nothing to lose for a dance with me."

She stared at his palm and finally took it.

"I guess."

*.*.*

They were on his bed, her hands knotted around in his hair and his fingers barely brushing her waist. Their lips were at each other with a chaotic frenzy.

He finally stopped their lip lock to breathe.

"You haven't done this before." It wasn't a question.

Again they resumed, until she stopped it, "Yeah, so?" She grabbed his shirt and kissed him again.

"Why?"

"I want to lose myself."

"Huh…" he glanced down at her, then smirked.

"Well, I want to feel alive." He finally eased his hands towards her dress zipper.

"Don't you think I deserve a name? For my first?"

He froze, then relaxed again. "Syaoran."

She liked how he didn't ask for hers.

*.*.*

They were lying on his bed, basking in the afterglow. For a moment they caught their breath, then Syaoran pulled Sakura closer to him. He brought her up so that they were on eye-level.

"Please…tell me your name…"

She just stared in silence for what seemed like hours until he finally gave up and closed his eyes.

Even then, it took her a few minutes to make sure he was asleep until she whispered her reply.

"Sakura…"

*.*.*

A month or so later, Sakura was running to class. Why oh why did Tomoyo have to turn off her alarm clock just because she looked so "kawaii!" sleeping?

She made it to the hallway of her college calculus class when suddenly she went past an open doorway…and she backtracked.

No doubt about it…that was Syaoran!

His eyes met hers, and then she quickly ran away.

How…how? They weren't supposed to continue after that night! Then she slowly stopped running and returned to a walk.

Maybe it was just a coincidence. And just because he was there, didn't mean anything. She'd never seen him before today, and there were thousands of people at this university…

After that night Sakura had found out that Yukito was actually homosexual and had something going on with her brother, which made her almost want to laugh. But she was already sort of over him anyways. Syaoran had helped her with that…

Syaoran…she blushed, remembering the night where she wasn't really thinking like herself. But she didn't regret it. Even if they had nothing, he was her first, so she could cherish that little moment forever…

And somehow, the fact that they would never speak again made her feel sad.

*.*.*

The next morning, she had the same class. However, this time she got up early to make up for the fact that she was extra late getting there yesterday.

And somehow in the back of her mind, she wanted to avoid Syaoran.

She started walking in her class hall when suddenly she was pulled into an embrace.

She panicked, but recognized the arms around her. Then she panicked even more, for a completely different reason.

"Going somewhere…_Sakura_?"

"Uh, uh…hoe?"

Syaoran just smirked and put his lips right next to her ear.

"You left before I was even awake. Didn't you think that would make me upset?"

At this, Sakura turned around in his arms and looked at him. She saw that his face was really full of badly masked sorrow. For a moment, her heart stopped.

"It was a one night stand. You were supposed to forget about me. And besides…" she broke their intense gaze, "I've heard that you've slept with plenty of the female population here. I'm not different…_Li_." She grimaced as she remembered how she asked Tomoyo about the mysterious "Syaoran" and found out that he was in fact "Syaoran Li", came from China when he was a kid, and was something of a playboy.

Sakura was a bit dismayed by this, but didn't know why. She didn't have feelings of any sort for Syaoran.

"You are different." His voice interrupted her thoughts and caused her head to snap up.

"How? I'm just a number, a girl you've bedded." She glared at him and pushed herself away.

"Yeah, but you were the only one I've ever missed…The only one who's name I've even asked for!"

"I don't need you again."

"But I do." At this, she was shocked. He continued, slowly taking a step towards her and trapping her at a wall.

"And I…think you're different. Special…"

His face lowered near hers.

"..._Mine_…"

Sakura shivered as his eyes met her ivy green ones and challenged them.

She gave in and closed her eyes, her hands clutching at his shirt again.

And they started right where they left off.

*.*.*

**A/N: Thank you for reading my first CardCaptor Sakura fanfic! **

**Also, this was a one-shot, so I have no clue why a bunch of you guys are adding this to story alerts, but thank you for all my great reviewers!**

**There were a few grammar mistakes, but I think I fixed them.**


End file.
